Demigods and Dungeons
by just-a-diehard-percabeth-fan01
Summary: after going on a boring trip to the library to look at the wizard Merlin's spellbook,the gang found themselves in the medieval ages complete with ferocious monsters, power hungry witches and mystical castles!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own anything.

Chapter 1

_**Medieval times**_

The great wizard, Merlin, hunched over a book was intently studying in the library of Castle Pendragon. Suddenly, his vision turned blurry, and a series of premonitions flash before his eyes.

A group of young men and women was walking through the halls of the castle. They were wearing very strange clothes, and stranger hairs, unlike the femininely long strands of cascading hair that women wear. How odd.

Then he saw king Uther's army fighting alongside the group. They were battling fearsome enemies that were never battled before. And egging the foes on was a strange figure clad in a black cloak and was just as suddenly enveloped in darkness. The visions ended and Merlin fell to the cold, stone-hard floor of the library. His visions could only mean one thing: demigods.

_**The camp-half blood**_

Percy woke up one morning to find that the old feelings were back. The feelings he felt back, back in the war when he always woke up each day with feelings of insecurity, unsureness, and most of all, danger.

He dressed and tried to shake it all off. What could possibly go wrong? He thought. Kronos is dead. No war. He was content.

He walked to the mess hall of the camp where he greeted fellow campers on the way. Pollux, son of dionysus, was strolling through the strawberry fields. The brothers, Travis and Connor stoll was playing yet another prank on the demeter cabin where Katie Gardner was scolding them. Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares was beating the crap out of one helpless dummies in the arena. At least it wasn't me, thought percy. Olive, a fourteen year old girl, daughter of Hecate was practicing magic by producing fire from her bare hands. She then threw it at a target dummy right behind percy.

"hey, Olive," percy casually warned. "watch it with that fire thingy. Could hurt somebody."

Olive just giggled at him and nodded. Percy continued walking. Honestly, he was the only friend to Olive at camp. Somehow, others find it hard to befriend her for her weirdness and the fact that her mother, Hecate served in the second titan war under the titans.

Then he saw annabeth. Her long, waist-length hair tumbling so effortlessly beautiful down her shoulders. Her stormy gray eyes twinkled with happiness at the sight of him.

"good morning, seaweed brain." She greeted him.

"good morning, owl head." I replied.

They walked together to the hall. After sacrificing to the gods, percy and Tyson sat together.

"hiyo. Bwig bwother!" tyson cheerfully greeted him. Percy replied.

"dwid you hwir abouwt the twip to the library?" tyson asked through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"no. Maybe chiron will anounce the details."

As if on cue, chiron the centaur tapped his spoon to his goblet to signal silence. Immediately, the whole cafeteria went quiet.

"to confirm about the rumors of campers going on a trip to the library, i am confirming it." Chiron stated.

A chorus of groans sounded through out the room.

"come on! This will be a jolly experience for all of us! There was a recently discovered spellbook of the great wizard Merlin, the son of Hecate, on display at the library. It will provide us informative insights about the medieval times."

Annabeth's stormy gray ayes brightened with glee over the thought of spending a whole day poring over facts and filling her brain with stories of the medieval times. And for percy, he could think of about a billion other ways to have an enjoyable afternoon. Emphasis on enjoyable.

But he'll get to spend it with annabeth, right? But she's gonna be so busy over those books she's gonna forget she has a boyfriend. So percy decided to hang out with grover.

"hey, G-man, are you excited?"

"me? I can't wait to eat all those soft, crunchy papers! Especially those recycled ones! It's like an eat all you can buffet!" grover cried out.

"grover!" percy protested.

When the gang went to the New York Library, every one was hush-hush. They walked single file to the large, glass doors.

And they meet the largest collection of books they had ever seen. Annabeth was thinking about all the facts, Grover was muttering "eat all you can", and percy was calcuting the time it would take for a person to read all this. Gods.

They went to a secluded part of the place which is more elegantly furnished and the spines were more elegantly looking.

Then a girl of about 25 years old, nerdy, wearing tortoise shell glasses, and old-lady suits, with a long, honey-blonde hair neatly tied to a bun stumbled upon them.

"oh, hi, are you the group?" she asked casually.

"yes. I'm Mr. Brunner, their chaperone. Are you the guide?" chiron in wheelchair squeaked over.

"yes. I'm Jenniffer Gwinn. And it's my pleasure." She introduced herself. "this is the marvelous find that the library has the honor and privilege of getting. The great wizard merlin's book."

She waved her hands to the lone, majestic book on the corner supported by a stand. "uh-uh-uh. No touching. Very delicate." She threw a lazer-eye stare to grover who was reaching out a hand.

Chiron excused himself to go to the restroom.

Annabeth raised her hand and asked, "can you translate one latin passage, ms. Jenniffer?"

"sure." Then she flipped the book open and and read:

"_history tampered;course changed_

_One flip in a book, all dazed_

_Went back to time_

_To help the heir reign_

_Dark forces coming_

_Faith in wane_

_Fate of britton lies in them"_

"wow. She is good." Clarisse muttered.

Then a bright, ominous light flickered from the book, an orb that enveloped the gang, became so white and bright that for a moment, it was hard to look at. Then it altogether disappeared.

MR. Brunner returned from the restroom, completely dismayed by the fact that he's herding a group of cranky, book-hating teenagers on a trip to the library. Then his bored eyes widened in disbelief.

They disappeared. All of them.

"merlin." He whispered, barely audible.

**So,how did you guys like it?**

**I decided to do a third person point of view because i want to feature the different sides of the story. The good and the bad.**

**I'm going to list all the pjo characters that is going to be in this story:**

**Percy jackson**

**Annabeth chase**

**Luke castellan**

**Chiron**

**Grover**

**Travis stoll**

**Connor stoll**

**Clarisse larue**

**And this are the characters that are gonna be added:**

**Olive **

**Jenniffer gwinn**

**Juneapiere**

**The characters from the medieval ages:**

**King uther**

**King arthur**

**Morgan pendragon/le faye**

**Leontes**

**Merlin**

**Hope you'll enjoy the story!**

**And if anyone asks why luke's there, you can ask me! Feel free!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: suddenly, spirited away

"what in the world just happened?" percy yelled, bewidered.

The gang was standing in a forest.

Annabeth, her clothes all soiled and hair a mess, stood up and said: " ms. Gwinn was just reading a book and... and... we're here! gods!"

"hey. Where's miss gwinn?" grover asked, warily looking around.

Then they heard a twig snap. Then the crackling of leaves. Pery uncaps riptide. Annabeth brings out her knife. Clarisse clenches her fist. Grover nervously munches on a tin can.

"ready. On my signal." Percy whispered.

Cracklings and snapping again.

"now!"

"don't kill me! Don't kill me! Please!" a frightened miss gwinn was saying.

"whoah. Office lady totally lost her swag." Clarisse muttered.

Miss gwinn stood up. Her hair, once pulled into a tight bun, unfurled to reveal her fine cornsilk hair a shade darker than annabeth's. Her black vest was torn to shreds, revealing a light blue blouse covered with leaves and twigs. Her pointy shoes has one heel broken. Glasses broken. A totally wild look in her crazed eyes. gone was the respectable and formal miss gwinn.

"what-what- just happened?" she timidly asked.

"you should know" clarisse muttered.

"what?"miss gwinn glared at her.

"well, as i recall, you were reading some latin passages in merly-merly's spellbook."

"i don't know..."

"well, we should move on now. Maybe we can find civilization and figure out what happened." Percy said.

And they set out with miss gwinn lagging behind, stumbling with one heel broken.

_**King uther's castle**_

Merlin ran down the hall of pendragon castle, his robes whipping.

King uther sat regal in his throne, eating and drinking from his goblet.

"merlin! Come and join the feast! And wipe that worry off your brow!"

"uther! A vision came to me! An important vision!"he cried.

Uther immediately straightened, all the merriness gone from his face.

"i can't understand it. But a group is coming here. They will bring forth events that will be life changing."

The king's face suddenly broke into a hearty grin.

"you- merlin- are suffering from grandiose hallucinations. Have you drank much wine?"

"no- your majesty. You have to take this seriously-"

"did you know that morgan came to visit me today?"

"what?"

Any news about uther's estranged daughter, morgan, is bad news. He always knew she was trouble. Bad trouble.

"she came. And she offered me forgiveness. Offered! As if i've done bad to her. I sent her away."

"morgan pendragon, won't stand to be sent away. She swore to have her revenge on you. She must be manacled right away. Where does she stay?"

Uther waved his hand, dismissing the threat. "she won't dare. She wouldn't. After all, i'm still her father. Sending her away to that nunnery is absolutely the best thing i've ever done to her."

"more imporant matters are to be discussed, your majesty. About that vision."

But the king didn't have his chance to answer. He dropped his goblet, which clattered to the floor, the veins bulged in his face, as if he was suffocating. He then dropped to the floor. And never moved. Again.

_**At the forest**_

The gang walked for what seemed like hours. Through the endless forest that stretched for miles.

"hurry, barbie doll. This is not a fashion show." Clarisse mocked the tired and stumbling miss gwinn.

"what is your problem?" miss gwinn demanded.

Annabeth decided to intervene. "hey, guys. Cut it out. Save your energy for walking."

Then connor yelled. "guys, there's a building up ahead!"

Then the group found a extra supply of energy in themselves and dashed madly to the scraggly cliff where connor is.

"what an odd building. But the only sign of civilization. I'll take that. Lets go." Travis said.

"what is that?" katie asked.

"i think, guys, that's a castle." Annabeth softly whispered.

There was a pause.

Then miss gwinn spoke up: "impossible. There are no castles in america and there's no way one's gonna pop up in new york."

"are we seeing what we're seeing?" connor said, rubbing his eyes.

"yes. Somehow. That book transported us here. Guys, we're in the middle ages." Percy said.

There was a pause once again. Then grover burst out laughing.

"hahaha, percy, where's the puch line?"

Percy's serious face said it all.

".no. that's not true!" grover cried.

"it is." Percy confirmed. "it's possible. Hecate used to do passages through time in books. I guess she taught her son a few tricks."

"guys. We're summoned here for a reason. Let's go. we have some things to do."annabeth said.

_**How did you like that?**_

_**I made it pretty long for you guys. Any questions? Feel free to contact me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: some new things.

_**The pendragon castle**_

Merlin grabbed a saddlebag and hurled a few provisions inside it. He then hurried out of his chambers and crashed at queen igraine.

Igraine toppled and landed at the floor. Merlin automatically assisted her up and looked at her tear-streaked face and grief-stricken eyes. her lovely face was contorted into a mask of pain and sadness.

"dear igraine, comport yourself. Uther would want that." He whispered at her.

"i don't know how to do things anymore. Even the task of arranging his burial was a painful burden. Merlin, do something! Cast a spell to remove sadness!" she fiercely commanded.

"igraine, i can't. i swore away from that magic a long timeago." He stroked her gentle face.

"you can't or you won't?" igraine averted her eyes down and noticed his saddlebags. "where are you going? You should be helping in arranging his burial."

"i have important matters to attend to."

"what matters?"

"escorting the heir to the throne."

She then looked up to him with disbelief in her eyes.

"my boy?"

"yes." He resumed packing. "i will go to his village to get him. I will not let morgan get the throne."

"you said he was dead. All these years, how could you keep this from me? Did uther know?"

"yes. He signed the boy's papers. He is the legitimate heir."

"go, merlin. And bring honor to king uther." Igraine declared.

Then merlin got on a horse and rode away. He rode for miles through green foliage until his horse needed to rest.

Then he sensed something. Sounds. Like someone walking, trampling the undergrowth.

Then voices, lots of voices, as if arguing.

"jenniffer, if you won't quit complaining, i'm going to throw you over that cliff!" someone threatened.

"but i'm tired! Librarians are meant to live in the peaceful calm of facts and books! And now i'm here in this forest!"

"shush! If you don't cut it out, someone's going to find us in here!" a hoarse voice hollered.

"a little too late to be worrying about that..." merlin told them.

The little blond terrified woman shrieked as if he's a mugger, and the entire group readied their weapons.

"i'm not the enemy. But the real ones will show up if you keep on making noise." He warned them.

"who are you?" percy asked him.

"i am Merlin, magistrate and advisor of the late king uther pendragon." He introduced himself.

"oh my god! It's merlin! It's such an honor!" jenniffer shrieked wildly again before rushing to shake hands with the wizard.

"are you really a wizard?" annabeth asked curiously.

"i was once, but i swore off sorcery a long time ago." He informed them, then he sniffed the air." Demigods. You douse the air with your scent."

"what demigods?" jenniffer asked.

"you're a demigod too, right? Son of hecate?" percy asked.

"yes. We must move quickly. I shall explain things to you once i took care of the task beforehand."

"task beforehand? What task?"

"as i said, i shall explain to you... while we walk."

The gang, plus merlin walked, the indifferent path.

"you're in the middle ages. Transported by my book. For reasons unknown." Merlin stated.

"that we know of." Olive spoke for the first time."brother, or shall i say, ancestor?"

"yes. A daughter of hecate." Merlin replied.

"what is the task beforehand?" percy asked.

"our king, high king uther, died this morning. The known heir is morgan pendragon, whose whereabouts are unknown."

"so you're going to get her?" connor asked.

"no. I must prevent that very thing from happening! Morgan is of bad things. Bad! She was banished by her father to a nunnery across the sea years morning she returned, but banished again by uther. With her father dead, morgan will spread chaos across the realm."

"but how can you stop that from happening?" clarisse asked.

"what many people doesn't know, that uther has an unknown, but legitimate heir, hidden and raised by ordinary foster parents."

"what? That's not proven by historians! And what demigods are you talking about?" jenniffer protested.

"jenniffer, there are things in this world that are shielded from the eyes of mortals." Percy said.

"what? " she blubbered.

"do you know about the greek gods? Zeus, poseidon, hades?"

"yes,i studied mythology."

"they are real, and they had children with mortals, the children are called demigods, and that's what we are."

"oh."

"you don't believe us?"

"i do! After what happened this morning, i think i believe everything that is out of this world. So you're hecate's son, merlin?" jenniffer asked.

"that's right. But back to the heir. It's the most well-kept secret in the middle ages. Years ago, king uther desired a young queen, named igraine. But she was betrothed with uther's greatest enemy, the duke of cornwall. None of his attacks prevailed, so uther changed tactics. He ordered me to change his face to the duke's so that he can have igraine for one night. While he slept with igraine, his army defeated the duke's and he claimed igraine as his wife, but killing his first wife first, enraging morgan."

"so that's why ,morgan's so mad at her father." Travis said.

"i took their child as my payment and entrusted him to an impoverished but well-educated couple to raise him, the greatest king that britton will ever see."

"so, now, you're coming to take that child, introduce him as the legitimate heir?"

"yes. That's my plan."

" but wouldn't raising him in the castle easier than hiding him?"

"no. Morgan will kill him. And i believe that he must be raised being humble to sympathize with his people."

"that's right. But what about us?"

"i will help you. But i must install the future king first. If i won't, you're in too much trouble."

"but what about our appearances? Won't we attract attention?" jenniffer mused.

"yes. That's why as we walk to town, i will buy you clothes first." Merlin replied.

With that, he rushed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a life changed.

Several minutes later, the gang walked to the town square, trying to look comfortable as they could. They were dressed to the times as to not appear inconspicuous.

Annabeth was dressed in a dove gray dress with lace frill, leather boots, and a pocket to hide her bronze knife. Clarisse, in a blood red gown with a black brooch and black boots. Olive in a black gown that matches her hair with long, velvet sleeves. Jenniffer, contented that she's no longer ragged and dirty, is wearing a green gown with a plunging neckline, a necklace, and a cape trimmed with rabbit fur. The men, dressed in brown, leather boots, breeches, organza shirts, and dark capes.

They walked until they reached a remote part of town, shielded with tall trees. In the distance, they saw a cottage, and several farm animals roaming around.

"Is that it?" connor asked merlin.

"yes."

After a few minutes or so, they reached the modest cottage. A middle-aged woman was hanging the newly washed clothes from the laundry basket she propped against her hip. When she saw merlin,she dropped the basket in surprise and ran to her house, screaming.

Merlin walked right inside the door, and the rest followed suit.

The woman was crying in the arms of her husband. The man looked at them gravely.

"ector, how long it has been. How do you fare?" merlin cheerily asked him.

"Well, it's been somewhat good, but why are you here?" ector asked him. "And who are they?"

"These are acquaintances. And I want the boy." Merlin replied, looking around.

"You mean Arthur?" asked the woman between sobs.

"Yes, Miranda, where is he?" merlin asked.

"Out in the fields. But all these years you didn't even bother to visit then you barge around to get him?"

"miranda. Uther died. Now the sole reason why i hid him must be justified." Merlin told them.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a tall man about jenniffer's age walked in wearing a plain brown-long sleeved shirt, the wind whipping his shaggy sandy hair. In his arms is a girl, with a very flirty aura.

"mother? Father? Who are our guests?" he asked. "laverna, i'll see you tomorrow."

"sure, arthur. Good bye!" laverna said and walked out of the door.

"whoah! Arthur scores good with the girls!" chorused the twins.

"pardon me? What are that words you're saying?" arthur looked at them.

"nothing."

Miranda hugged arthur and said, "he's come to take you away!"

"what? Why would he want to take me away? Am i in trouble?" he looked around waringly.

Ector walked forward and consoled his wife, saying, "merlin did say that before..."

Merlin spoke up: "Arthur, you are the heir of the late king uther's throne."

"you must be pulling my leg! Mother, father, tell him! I am your son!" he drew his eyes accusingly to his parents.

"mister, whatever disease ails your mind, i'm not a prince! I'm a commoner raised in a poor part of civilization!" Arthur said.

Ector placed a hand on his son's back and said: "son, it is true. And you must claim your destiny."

Miranda stifled her sobs and said, "your father is right. Even though we're not your true parents, that doesn't make you less a son for us, as i hoped. Go!"

"i will, mother and father, i will not disappoint you." With that, he went to his room to pack his things.


End file.
